parodyadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Thomas and Twilight Sparkles Adventure Chronicles
The New Thomas and Twilight Sparkles Adventures Chronicles is a new, edgier, awesome version of the stupid Thomas and Twilight Sparkles Adventures Chronicles. Meaning less lame stories, less lame villians (sort of), more kick-ass balls blowing off action. Coming Soon from Thomas. The New Squad *Aside for Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparke, etc. *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackerman *Armin Arlert *Yatterman-1 (Gon) *Yatterman-2 (Ai) *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen RIder Beast *Tomoko Kuroki *Phoenix Wright *Deadpool The New Rough Gang (renamed The Order of Shadows) *Doranbo Gang *Discord *Phoenix Phantom *Medusa Phantom *Gremlin Phantom *Pewdiepie *76859Thomas Episodes 'Season 1' #The New Team Unites Part 1 #The New Team Unites Part 2 #The Ark of Life #King of the Rings #The Time of Your Misrable Lives #Double Action Climax Drive #Bleeding Someone Else's Blood? #The Ponyvile Inferno Case Part 1 #The Ponyvile Inferno Case Part 2 #Tomoko All Alone #A Case of the Fuck Yous Part 1 #A Case of the Fuck Yous Part 2 #A Case of the Fuck Yous Part 3 'Season 2' #Revenge and Rebirth of Pewdiepie Part 1 #Revenge and Rebirth of Pewdiepie Part 2 #Revenge and Rebirth of Pewdiepie Part 3 #Doranbo, Doranbo #Who Does the Fox Do? Your Mother! #Refelx, Reflux, Refill #Kidneys! #Deadpool Takes Over the Narration of Our Wonderful Series #The Quest for the Queens's Cherry #The Death of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Part 1: Murder #The Death of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Part 2: Culprit #The Death of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Part 3: Execution #The Death of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Part 4: Rebirth 'Season 3' #Ponyviles Titan Problem Part 1: Invasion #Ponyviles Titan Problem Part 2: Dispair #Ponyviles Titan Problem Part 3: Rebuild #The Storm Comes #Bad Touch, Good Touch, Burning Touch #A Liar Among Us #Take the Money and Go to Hell's Bar #It Was an Accident, I Didn't Taste Your Mane #The Fall of the Team and The Rise of The Order of Shadows Part 1: Seprate Ways #The Fall of the Team and The Rise of The Order of Shadows Part 2: Betrayer #The Fall of the Team and The Rise of The Order of Shadows Part 3: Eclipse #The Fall of the Team and The Rise of The Order of Shadows Part 4: No Hope #The Fall of the Team and The Rise of The Order of Shadows Part 5: Reunion 'Season 4' #Hey Look, A Season That Doesn't Start Out With Multi-Parters (NOT!) Part 1 #Hey Look, A Season That Doesn't Start Out With Multi-Parters (NOT!) Part 2 #Hey Look, A Season That Doesn't Start Out With Multi-Parters (NOT!) Part 3 #Hey Look, A Season That Doesn't Start Out With Multi-Parters (NOT!) Part 4 #Hey Look, A Season That Doesn't Start Out With Multi-Parters (NOT!) Part 5 #Not Without My Illegimate Children You Don't #Kidneys! 2 #My Little Anus Can't Be That Deep (Interlude to Dr. Rabbit's Hentai Adventure Triple Feature, it is also a clip show) #Look, More Multi-Parters To Pad The Season Out Part 1 #Look, More Multi-Parters To Pad The Season Out Part 2 #Look, More Multi-Parters To Pad The Season Out Part 3 #Look, More Multi-Parters To Pad The Season Out Part 4 #Look, More Multi-Parters To Pad The Season Out Part 5 'Specials' #A Spooky Scary Halloween #Christmas With The Team #Evangelion on Easter #Hey, Its Thanksgiving! 'Movies' #Awakening of the Pony Titans #Love and Candy Pony Seamen #Hot Dogs of Hell #Baal and The Time Taker #Flamethrower of The Operating System Songs 'Openings' #The Biggest Dreamer by Kouji Wada (Season 1, Eps. 1-9, 11-13) #Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui by Konomi Suzuki and Kiba of Akiba (Season 1, Ep. 10)